Creer
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Claro que es buena controlando el hielo, Jack Frost le enseñó. Pero así como Elsa fue la primera en verlo, también lo olvidó, dejó de creer. Porque Elsa un día olvidó lo que es la diversión, lo que es no estar sola. Sólo el amor podría curarla, pero él ya no podría.


_Holaaa, este es mi primer crossover :D y espero hacer más, aunque no precisamente de estas dos peliculas, pero tal vez algún día._

_-¿por qué haces un crossover de el origen de los guardianes y frozen?  
-todos lo hacían, yo sólo quería ser popular, ok no xD_

_en fin, que lo disfruten :3 me esforcé_

* * *

**Creer_  
_**

Yo soy Jack Frost, he vivido muchos años, nadie creía en mí hasta hace poco, cuando me convertí en guardián. O al menos eso es lo que me gusta pensar, porque no acepto que una vez, hace tantos años, existió una niña, la primera niña que me vio, que me conoció, que fue mi amiga y creyó en mí. ¿Por qué no me gusta pensar en ello? Les voy a contar.

Sí, he vivido siglos, he conocido tantas personas y esas tantas no han podido verme, pero un día, algo fue diferente. Paseaba, oh, cuanto paseaba yo esos días, de hecho aún lo hago, pasaba por un reino, el reino de Arendelle. Siempre me gustó crear días nevados y ese día vestí el reino de blanco e hice a los niños gozar de felicidad.

Algo llamó mi atención, y eso que presto atención a casi todos los niños, pero lo que vi fue diferente. Estaba por irme, después de dejar la nieve en ese reino, cuando pasé por el castillo por curiosidad, siempre he sido muy curioso también, y más cuando se trata de lugares donde se supone no debería estar.

Me encontré con un par de niñas jugando con la nieve en los jardines de su palacio. Oh, eran niñas tan pequeñas. Después de observarlas un par de minutos, finalmente me di cuenta de que ambas eran princesas, pero que interesante. Eso sólo causó que me causaran más curiosidad. Pero estaba esta niña, esa que a su hermana escuché llamar "Elsa", ella se divertía en la nieve, pero había algo más ahí. Elsa no trataba la nieve como algo espectacular, sí, se notaba que amaba los días nevados, pero podía ver algo en ella, como si estuviera más que acostumbrada a la nieve. Como si el frio fuera parte de ella.

Me acerqué a ambas, claro que estas no podían verme, las observé de cerca. Anna, una de las niñas, le insistía a su hermana mayor sobre hacer "la magia" algo que yo no entendí, y la hermana mayor alegaba con un "No es necesario ¿que no hay suficiente nieve ya?" No entendí de qué estaban hablando... hasta que pasó lo inesperado.

Anna insistió tanto a su hermana, haciendo pucheros y berrinches hasta que Elsa accedió. Y fue sorprendente.

Ya tenían mucha nieve en su jardín, pero eso no impidió que esa niña tan pequeña y rubia creara más ¡con sus propias manos! Quedé tan asombrado que casi tropiezo en el aire, y eso es muy difícil.

Elsa creaba pequeñas montañas de nieve, incluso hacía bailar a los copos como si fueran destellos de luz que brillaban tan intensos como la emoción de Anna. Nunca había estado tan asombrado con un niño, esa niña claramente no era normal, lo que me llevó a tener aún más curiosidad por aquella pequeña.

Esa noche me quedé en el castillo a ver, y aunque sentí que alguien en la luna me observaba, no le di importancia. Bien, Hombre de la Luna, si no me haces caso a mí, no significa que yo no haga caso a alguien que obviamente merece atención. Y Elsa si era alguien que llama la atención ¡era una niña con poderes de hielo igual que yo! Era claro que la idea me emocionaba.

Oscureció y me acerqué a la ventana de la habitación de ambas hermanas, entré. No ganaba nada con hacerlo, pero tenía una gran curiosidad por saber cómo esa niña tenía esos poderes. Di un paso y fue entonces cuando la pequeña Anna despertó. Por un momento me desconcerté, creí que me había visto, o mínimo escuchado, pero no fue así. Anna corrió hasta la cama de su hermana Elsa y le pidió jugar.

Seguí a las niñas a un gran salón y ambas comenzaron a jugar con la nieve que Elsa creaba. Quedé maravillado, pero hasta cierto punto ofendido, claro, jueguen en la nieve dentro de la casa como si yo no hubiera traído el invierno allá afuera.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Anna con emoción-. ¿Puedes hacer que nieva aquí adentro?- preguntó con inocencia tal que enterneció a su hermana y a mí también, más la pequeña rubia no tenía una buena respuesta para eso.

-Oh no, Anna, sabes que yo sólo puedo sacar una poca cantidad de nieve.- se entristeció un poco pero al ver a su hermanita tan desanimada, decidió regresarle los ánimos lanzándole una bola de nieve.

Reí un poco, yo siempre fui bueno haciendo a los niños felices con mis bolas de nieve, Elsa parecía poder hacer ese mismo efecto con su hermana. Realmente disfrutaba ver a los niños divertirse, y me causaba tanta ternura la pequeña Anna que no dudé en concederle ese favor. Provoqué una pequeña nevada en la habitación, dejando a Anna boquiabierta y a Elsa intrigada. Anna comenzó a reír mientras trataba de atrapar los delicados copos de nieve que caían al suelo y llenaban el piso de blanco.

-¡Es increíble, Elsa!- gritó la niña con emoción y sin esperar explicación alguna.

-Pero... yo no he sido.- murmuró la rubia, confusa e intrigada.

Después de jugar un rato más, ambas hermanas regresaron a su habitación para finalmente dormir. Anna quedó rendida tan pronto se acostó, pero Elsa no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Se encontraba segura de que ella no había sido la que provocó la nevada y esto no la dejaba dormir tranquila. Pasó unos minutos dando vueltas en su cama intentando descifrar si fue ella la que provocó la nieve inconscientemente... o si fue algo más.

Al no poder dormir con la duda en la mente, decidió levantarse en silencio y dirigirse a el lugar donde se encontraba jugando con su hermana minutos atrás, pero esta vez fue sola.

Lo que Elsa no sabía es que yo aún estaba ahí y me sorprendió verla de regreso y sola. Me dediqué a observar qué es lo que haría la niña. Elsa fijó su vista al techo, juntó ambas manos e intentó crear una nevada como la de antes, pero sólo logró sacar un poquito de nieve desordenada que le cayó en la cara. Esto hizo enfadar un poco a la niña rubia, que decidió seguir intentándolo hasta conseguirlo, pero no pudo.

Admiré su perseverancia pero no comprendía por qué quería hacerlo.

-Tal vez lo logres si lo haces con más insistencia.- sugerí, aunque la niña no podía oírme.

-Debo hacerlo.- se dijo a si misma, mientras lo volvía a intentar.

-Eres realmente muy insistente ¿no lo crees?- sonreí y decidí ayudar a la niña, haciendo yo mismo que la nieve que Elsa sujetaba creciera más y desprendiera pequeños copos de hielo.

-¿Qué pasa?- se sorprendió, porque estaba segura de que ella no lo estaba haciendo.

Su bola de nieve flotó hasta casi tocar el techo y ella quedó asombrada, de él cayeron cientos de pequeños copos de nieve. Oh, Elsa cómo deseaba que Anna estuviera despierta para ver esto.

Más yo no esperé que se preguntará más de lo que veía, pensé que quedaría satisfecha y se iría a dormir, pero no lo hizo. No, Elsa se quedó parada ahí, observando la nieve caer.

-¿Por qué pasa esto?- susurró.

-Yo lo hice.- respondía, riendo un poco, sabía que no me escuchaba.

Me tomé la libertad de congelar el suelo que ella pisaba y mover los copos a su alrededor con mi cetro. Ella dio unos pasos atrás, desconcertada, tal vez algo atemorizada.

-Yo no hice eso.- murmuró, entre asustada y curiosa. Pensé que tal vez me había pasado-. Pero si yo no lo hice... ¿quien?

-¿Segura que ya te cansaste?- dije, sabiendo que ella tenía cara de querer huir a su habitación.

Fue entonces cuando decidí hacerla sonreír de nuevo. Floté hasta el techo y cree un candelabro de hielo, pero no me detuve ahí, toqué las paredes y las cubrí de un hielo que brillaba como el cristal. Cubrí paredes, pinturas y muebles, después de eso cree los más ingeniosos muñecos de nieve que pudiera ver un niño, me emocioné tanto que hasta cree una escalera de hielo para que ella subiera.

Y por algún motivo Elsa lo hizo, sonrió y corrió por las escaleras de cristal, yo cuidaba que no se resbalara, claro. Ella estaba tan maravillada al ver lo que, según decía ella, era un palacio de hielo. Me sentí muy feliz, seguro nunca imaginó ver algo así en su vida.

-¡Wow, esto es hermoso!- exclamó mientras reía-. ¡Ojalá yo pudiera hacer todas estas cosas tan maravillosas!

Lo recuerdo, me acerqué a ella y la observé, pensé que la próxima vez podría traer a su hermana pequeña. Pero Elsa cambio su expresión a una pensativa, cosa que me confundió.

-¿Qué acaso no te estás divirtiendo?- le pregunté, incluso cree una mariposa con mi nieve y la puse a revolotear alrededor de ella, pero esta la observó con atención.

-Yo no estoy creando esto...- murmuró, ignorando a la mariposa que había creado para ella-. Pero esto no puede pasar solo.

-Lo estoy creando yo, Elsa.- respondí en voz baja, me puse tras ella, recargándome en mi cetro, sabiendo que no me escucharía.

-A menos de que alguien más lo cree, pero...

Y no sé por qué, no sé cómo lo hizo, sólo sé que creyó, ¿cómo? no lo sé. Tal vez, ella al tener poderes de hielo y nieve pudo percibirlo, tal vez ella tenía el alma de una verdadera creyente, tal vez con tan sólo creer pudo hacer que algo se hiciera realidad. Pero ella creyó firmemente que alguien estaba provocando toda esa nieve, ella supo que alguien quería hacerle pasar un rato de diversión. Y sólo eso fue suficiente, sólo tuvo que creer que no estaba sola.

Y de esa forma pudo verme.

-¿Qué?- volteó y pudo verme, aunque en ese momento no pensé que pudiera verme. Ella retrocedió y al estar sobre las escaleras de cristal que yo había creado, cayó desde esa altura.

-¡Elsa!- me alarmé pero actué rápido, cree nieve bajo de ella y eso suavizó su caída, yo bajé para ver si estaba bien.

-Coff, coff.- tocía y escupía nieve, al parecer estaba bien, esto me hizo reír-. ¿Quien...?

-¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien! ¡Por poco soy responsable de una muerte, eso no es bonito!

Ella volteó a verme, pero aún no sabía que me veía, ella sólo abrió sus lindos ojos azules tanto como pudo, parecía impactada. Yo voltee para ver qué miraba, pero no había nada tras de mí.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó con su vocesita y yo voltee a verla de golpe.

-¿Me... hablas a mí?- pregunté, incrédulo.

-¿A quien más?- respondió con el mismo tono de incredulidad.

-¿Me escuchas?- pregunto, impactado-. Espera ¡me ves!- ella asiente, sin saber por qué a mí me cuesta creerlo-. ¡Me ves!

Era tan sorprendente, tan emocionante, tanto que nunca me había sentido tan feliz hasta ese momento. Nunca antes ningún niño había podido verme, nadie podía escucharme, nadie podía... tocarme.

Acerqué mi mano a la cabellera de esa niña, ella me miraba aún sentada en la nieve. Logré tocarla, logré sentir su cabello entre mis manos y su piel en mis dedos. Y por un momento sentí que yo era tan normal como ella, dentro de lo que cabe.

-Yo soy... Jack Frost.- le contesté, aún intentando creérmelo.

-Me salvaste.- sonrió-. Gracias.

-Por mí caíste en primer lugar, así que estamos a mano.

-Ja, ja.

-¿Intentabas hacer que nevara?- inquirí.

-Sí pero no puedo ¿Tú lo hiciste, cierto? que nevara.- me cuestionó.

-Sí... ¿Cómo obtuviste esos poderes?- pregunté yo, intrigado.

-No sé, mis padres dicen que es de nacimiento.- aunque contestaba eso, se notaba que ella también tenía curiosidad por saber por qué era así.

-Supongo que lo mio también es de nacimiento.- vuelvo a sonreír, revolviéndole el cabello, realmente se siente bien esto-. Sabes, Elsa, ningún niño me había visto antes.

-¿Ah, sí?-. me pregunta con intriga-. ¿Por qué?

-Yo soy un espíritu, Elsa, sólo los que creen en mí pueden verme, pero nadie había creído antes.

-¿Eres un fantasma?

-Yo...- no sé por qué ella preguntó eso, pero yo no lo había pensado antes, sólo sé que me dio un escalofrío al oír esa idea.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes. ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?

Nos hicimos amigos, por supuesto, jugamos unos minutos más en la nieve hasta que la mandé a dormir, pero ella me hizo prometerle que la vería de nuevo la noche siguiente ¿y cómo negarme?

Como prometí, volví la siguiente noche y como era de esperarse ella llevó a Anna para conocerme. Después de unas cuantas palabras Elsa logró convencer a su hermana de mi existencia y juntos jugamos a una guerra de bolas de nieve. Era un tiempo muy divertido en verdad pero podía notar en Elsa una ligera envidia ante las cosas que yo podía hacer y ella no, así que no tardó mucho para que yo le ofreciera enseñarle todo lo que sé, claro que ella reaccionó con entusiasmo.

Cada noche, después de que Anna se fuera a dormir, Elsa y yo nos quedábamos solos y me esforzaba para enseñarle todos los trucos que sabía. Ella era más hábil de lo que pensaba y pronto logró dominar cuanta cosa le enseñaba. Claro que le enseñé cosas básicas como crear montañas de nieve más grandes que las que ya hacía, congelar el piso, crear muñecos de nieve y, como ella deseaba, hacer que nevara dentro de la habitación.

Ella se encontraba tan entusiasmada con sus clases y yo no podía sentir más alegría, finalmente tenía una amiga, y no sólo eso, también tenía una pequeña alumna.

Pasamos meses de esa forma, divirtiéndonos los tres, a veces me preguntaba cómo es que estas niñas casi no dormían. Pero, claro, yo las quería tanto a ambas, pero yo sabía que ellas, aunque me vieran, no eran las únicas niñas en el mundo. Sentía un deber de seguir viajando, y no es que no lo haga durante el día, en la noche ya volvía con ellas, pero también sentía que debía poner mi atención a los demás niños, a aquellos que también necesitaban la diversión de un día nevado. Así que una noche se lo comenté a Elsa, después de que Anna ya se había ido a dormir.

-No podremos vernos por unas semanas, Elsa.- le dije de la forma más natural posible.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, casi tajante, deteniendo su practica de crear un mini castillo de hielo, del tamaño adecuado para sus muñecas.

-Hay otros niños que necesitan diversión, no puedo pasarme todas las noches con ustedes.- ahora veo que no escogí las palabras correctas para decírselo a una niña tan pequeña, que por cierto me quería tanto como yo a ella.

-Ya no nos quieres.- habló con su vocesita, comenzando a sollozar.

-No, no...- intenté calmarla.

-¡¿No?!- no me dejó terminar, y comenzó a llorar.

-Elsa, no es lo que crees.- le digo, pero entonces me doy cuenta de algo.

A sus pies la nieve se volvió solida, formándose un duro hielo que, diría yo, incluso parecía ensombrecido, el castillo que construía se derrumbó, así como los muñecos de nieve que habíamos creado juntos los tres. Las paredes se comenzaron a cubrir de un hielo diferente al que yo hacía e incluso muy distinto al que ella había creado antes.

Y Elsa no parecía darse cuenta de ello, sólo lloraba mientras cerraba los ojos. En ese momento yo sentí temor, temor por la seguridad de las niñas, porque al parecer Anna no controlaba del todo sus poderes, aunque yo le haya enseñado había cosas que ella no podía controlas, cosas que venían de sus emociones más oscuras.

Me acerqué a ella con cuidado y la tomé para abrazarla y así tranquilizarla, de esa forma todo el hielo que había creado gracias a su llanto se esfumó poco a poco. Yo sabía, sé incluso ahora que Elsa tenía unos poderes extraordinarios, que mal manejados podrían crear mucho daño. Sé que con practica suficiente Elsa podría haberme superado a mí en cuanto a poder, porque ella no parecía tener limitaciones. Pero estaba ese inconveniente, sus emociones influían tanto en sus poderes que me dio miedo dejarla sola.

-No llores, pequeña, yo las quiero a ambas.- la consolé, sin dejarla de abrazar y ella intentaba calmar sus sollozos-. Pero hay más niños que necesitan de mí... Pero si quieres yo puedo quedarme cuanto tiempo quieras.

-No.- contestó-. Lo siento. Tienes razón, hay más niños que necesitan diversión.

Pero yo ya no estaba seguro de querer dejarla, no si ella volvía a ponerse de esa forma, la próxima vez podría dañar a alguien. Mis poderes no funcionan igual a los de ella, así que no podría enseñarle a controlarlos del todo, no podía hacer nada. Lo único que me quedaba era confiar en ella.

-Volveré pronto, te lo juro.- le dije con cariño.

-Te creo.- me dijo, sin soltarme.

-Mientras tanto, puedes practicar lo que te enseñé, puedes crear nevadas y muñecos, también juega con tu hermana al trineo.- el pensamiento aún seguía rondando por mi mente, así que no pude evitar decirle: -. Con cuidado.

-Lo haré.- se separó de mí y me sonrió.

-Despídete de Anna por mí, sé que ella me rogaría que no me fuera así que sería más fácil para mí si tú le dijeras.

-Ja, ja, seguro.

Pasé las siguientes semanas vagando como siempre, llevando nevadas a los reinos, pobres o ricos, grandes o chicos. Cada lugar al que pasaba se llenaba de una ventisca helada y me aseguraba de que ningún niño faltara en sacar su trineo y divertirse con los demás.

Pero había dudas en mí ¿Hacía bien en enseñarle a Elsa algo que puede ser peligroso para ella? Cuando la conocí apenas lograba sacar un poco de nieve y ahora es capaz de hacer cosas extraordinarias. En una noche tranquila, yo me recargué en un puente y observé el reflejo de la Luna en el rio. Le preguntaba una y otra vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Anna y Elsa son mis amigas, mis primeras amigas, humanas al menos, las primeras en verme. Siempre desee que alguien me viera, que creyera en mí. No sabía si hacía lo correcto, no sabía si enseñaba bien a Elsa, tal vez yo no era el indicado. No sabía cómo ayudarla a controlar sus poderes y le pedía a la Luna una respuesta, una respuesta que sabía que jamás vendría, porque él nunca quiso hablar conmigo.

Todos lo saben, todos saben que el Hombre de la Luna nunca me dijo nada más que mi nombre en mucho tiempo, nunca me dirigió la palabra. Por eso yo no esperaba nada de él, y por mucho tiempo pensé que no le interesaba. Incluso en ese momento.

Sobre una casa vi un resplandor, el resplandor de la Luna, pero era algo más, algo se movió y captó mi atención. Decidí volar hasta allá, me paré sobre la azotea de la casa y no vi más que el resplandor de la Luna sobre mí. Estaba a punto de irme cuando un sonido captó mi atención y volví la vista a la Luna, encontrándome con alguien que no había visto nunca.

Era un chico, como yo, y digo como yo porque se notaba de lejos que él no era humano. Flotaba y me miraba con sus luminosos ojos azules, con su cabello casi tan blanco como el mio, su ropa extraña y su cetro que parecía más bien una especie de lanza. Él resplandecía como si fuera un destello más de la Luna.

-¡¿Quien eres tú?!- pregunté, pero él no me respondió-. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

El extraño chico sonrió un poco y descendió hasta mí, recargó su mano en mi hombro y pareció dudar al hablar por la forma en la que agachaba la mirada y se debatía si mirarme o no.

-Es malvado.- susurró de forma tímida-. Sus poderes, los de ella, no provienen de nada bueno.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me desconcerté, porque supe que estábamos hablando de Elsa-. Sus poderes son de nacimiento.

-Provocados por algo malvado, por un pequeño cristal creado para traer caos a este mundo.- yo no tenía idea de qué me estaba hablando, pero no me gustó nada.

-Si insinúas que Elsa es malvada...

-No, no, malvada no es.- apartó la vista, algo nervioso-. Sus poderes son para crear caos, sé lo que te digo.

-Claro que no, ella usa sus poderes para jugar con su hermana.- repliqué, apartándome de él. Ese chico sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Para darte una idea, los poderes de Elsa provienen de lo mismo que dio los poderes a cierta persona que todos conocen.- dudó al hablar, pero volteó a verme con sus brillantes ojos, sabiendo que yo sabría de quien hablaba-. De una mujer llamada "La Reina de las Nieves", los poderes de Elsa son los mismo que los de esa mujer espíritu. Unos poderes como esos podrían transformar a Elsa en alguien igual a esa reina.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡imposible!- me rehusé a creerlo.

Todos conocemos a la famosa Reina de las Nieves, ella es una mujer de el corazón más frio que pudiera existir, ella es tan poderosa y majestuosa a la vez. Ella es tan malvada, a diferencia de mí, ella usa sus poderes para destruir, para matar lo vivo y, según escuché, para secuestrar niños inocentes. Ella es una mujer que vive en soledad, no puedo imaginarme a Elsa transformada en eso.

-¡Elsa no es nada de eso!- reclamo, sintiéndome muy mal.

-No, no lo es. Los poderes de Elsa provienen de la maldad, de los sentimientos negativos de este mundo, por eso sus poderes se descontrolan al sentirse triste. Jack Frost, si Elsa es buena, sus poderes son buenos también, sólo debe tener en su interior la bondad, la alegría, así podrá controlarlos y usarlos para bien. Jamás será como esa que tu sabes.

-¿Qué hago entonces?- pregunté, inquieto-. ¿Cómo hago que ella controle sus poderes? ¿cómo hago para que ella no quede en soledad?

-Sus poderes provienen de lo negativo, y para poder controlarlos se necesita el sentimiento más humilde, más puro y hermoso que existe.- bajó la mirada, apenado-. Apresurate o será demasiado tarde.

Entendí de inmediato qué es lo que tenía que hacer, pero no comprendí qué quiso decir con "o será demasiado tarde" y eso me alarmó.

-¿Oye, qué...?- pero cuando voltee a preguntarle él ya había desaparecido, dejándome sólo la luz de la Luna-. ¿Quien rayos era ese tipo?

Tiempo después descubrí que ese chico se llamaba Nightlight, y comprendí que la Luna lo envió para responder mi pregunta. Oh, cuanto lo agradezco, al menos lo supe.

Volé a gran velocidad a Arendelle, lo más pronto que pude. Llegué al palacio y me apresuré a buscar a las niñas. Primero me encontré con Anna, pero era tan extraño, porque la pequeña estaba sola en su habitación, y por más que le hablaba no me respondía, tal vez estaba enojada por haberme ido sin despedirme. Después me di cuenta de que la cama de Elsa había desaparecido, supuse que cambió de habitación, pero no sabía por qué.

Busqué cuarto por cuarto hasta que finalmente la encontré, yacía sentada frente a la puerta, abrazando sus rodillas, totalmente sola en esa habitación oscura.

-Elsa ¿qué sucede?- no me respondió y me asusté-. ¿Por qué Anna no quiere hablarme? ¿qué haces aquí?

-Jack...- susurró, y sentí un alivio enorme al escucharla-. ¿Estás aquí?

-Sí, aquí estoy, Elsa.- ella levantó la vista para verme, parecía a punto de llorar pero no lo hizo.

-Jack, herí a Anna.- me dijo con tristeza y eso hizo que mis miedos se cumplieran, ella había dañado a alguien, a su hermana-. Estábamos jugando y la golpee con mi nieve, fue un accidente.

-Pero ella está bien.- le dije para consolarla-. Todo estará bien.

-No, no va a estar bien.- negó con la cabeza-. Mis poderes provocaron eso, fue todo mi culpa, pudo haber sido peor.

-Elsa...

-Curamos a Anna ¡pero ella tuvo que olvidar todo!- me confesó-. ¡Olvidó mis poderes, olvidó la magia!... te olvidó a ti.

-¿Qu..que?- ahora entendía por qué Anna no me contestaba, no podía verme, y eso hizo que me sintiera horrible.

-Jack, no quiero dañar a nadie más, debo quedarme aquí encerrada, alejarme de ella, de todos.- comenzó a llorar de una forma que nunca le había visto hacer, y como respuesta a su llanto, la habitación se heló y el hielo cubrió la puerta tras de ella-. Mis poderes son malos, Jack, son peligrosos, siento tanto no poder controlarlos como tú me enseñabas.

-No, Elsa, no es así, tú puedes controlarlos.- me hinqué frente a ella, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Debo quedarme sola, Jack, debo estar sola para no dañar a nadie.- me miró con sus ojitos azules repletos en lágrimas y bajó la mirada. Hubiera deseado que continuara viéndome con esos ojos, de saber que no volvería a hacerlo jamás-. Mi poder es malvado, sólo daña a la gente, la magia no es buena, no lo es. No hay felicidad... no hay diversión.

-Yo puedo ayudarte.

-¡No, no puedes! ¡alejate!- gritó, y me dolió.

Y será tal vez porque Elsa perdió la esperanza...

-Elsa, yo sé qué puede curarte.

Será tal vez porque dejó de creer en si misma.

-Tus poderes vienen de la crueldad, pero al ser tuyos no son malvados, tú no eres malvada. Yo sé cómo puedes controlarlos.- me acerqué a ella, sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

Tal vez ya no creyó en la magia ni en los finales felices.

-Lo único que puede salvarte, es el amor, Elsa.- me acerqué para poder besar su frente, para poder consolarla, para decirle que todo estaría bien, para decirle cuanto la quería.

Y quizá, sólo quizá, esto fue suficiente para que dejara de creer en mí.

Mis labios la atravesaron, no pudieron besarla, y supe que ella ya no podía verme.

Por eso no hablo mucho al respecto, porque me dolió la forma en la que perdí a la primera niña que creyó en mí, y de cierta forma creo que fue mi culpa. Pero yo nunca dejé de creer en ella y años después la pequeña Elsa creció y se hizo reina, más no la malvada "Reina de las Nieves" como uno pensaría. Elsa fue salvada por su hermana, y ella la salvó a ella también, porque ambas comprendieron que el amor era muy importante, que debían cuidarse entre ellas.

Elsa pudo ser feliz y eso me alegra. Más nunca volví a visitarla, pero aveces me pregunto si ella me recordó, al menos como un vago pensamiento, como un sueño. Porque yo nunca la olvidaría, y, no sé, si ella pudo crear un gran castillo de hielo, tal vez, al menos, si recordó lo que le enseñé, eso es algo.

Oh, Elsa, me pregunto si al final recordaste a tu amigo y sonreíste porque nunca estuviste sola, yo siempre te cuidé. Me pregunto si me cuidas ahora en cada copo de nieve que cae, me pregunto si parte de ti está en ellos.

Porque, después de todo, al final lograste ser libre.

**Fin**

* * *

_La "Reina de las Nieves" es un personaje de una historia con el mismo nombre, historia de la cual se supone que está basado Frozen lo cual yo apenas veo algunas similitudes ¬¬  
"_Nightlight" es un personaje de los libros "_The Guardians of Childhood" aunque enrealidad no sé mucho sobre él.  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Estoy planeando hacer un fic largo sobre Frozen, pero aún no, estoy ocupada con mis otros fics xD pero algún día jeje_

_pasen a mi perfil, tal vez algún fanfic mio les guste ;D  
¿reviews?  
_


End file.
